First Tyson Now Audrey
by ItalianVamp
Summary: Percy and his friends meet Audrey, Percy's new half-sister.You'd think that'd be a little cool, but think again. Audrey is nothing like Percy, and begin to despise each other terribly. Things only get worse when their arguments heat up into worse causes.
1. I meet my new cousin

**This is my first PJO story so please be nice! **

"Come on," I complained, sick of waiting any longer. "Do you see her yet?" Practically all the rest of the students had exited the building-all except the girl.

"No," Grover answered gloomily, watching the large door to the school intently as the last of the kids left the building.

"Maybe she's in some after-school activities," Annabeth suggested.

"None that I know of," Grover said, keeping watch over the door. "For the whole month I've kept watch over her, she's come here then gone back straight home."

"Do you see her yet?" I asked, impatiently. The time we've spent here stalking this girl all day without any food has really gotten on my nerves.

"Nope," he said.

"She came to school, right?" I asked, hoping this all wasn't just a big waste of time.

"Yeah. Just be patient, Percy. She's still here. I can smell her." He sounded like he was calm, but we both knew how he was really feeling. Inside he was all shaky and a little worried now that she hasn't shown up yet. And for the whole month that he's been keeping an eye on this girl so has somebody else. A monster. Says Grover, he's been in the form of the vice-principle for four weeks trying to pick the right moment to spring on this girl. _And_, blockade Grover from reaching her, and bringing her over to Camp Half-Blood. That's why we're here.

"Okay," said Annabeth, "I think it's about time we go in and see what's going on." Her words sounded brave, but her voice sounded a little frightened too.

"Fine with me," I agreed.

We stepped inside the empty school keeping a close eye on every inch of the place. Everything in here was so neat and fancy-looking. I guess now I know what it feels and looks like to be in a private, rich-kid school. That's right; the new demigod we were looking to recruit was a rich-kid. From what Grover says, the food here tops enchiladas by a ton.

"Well, do you smell her?" I asked him, as we tried to remain together. The halls were so empty and quiet it was a little spooky.

"Yeah," he said under breath. "Um, go straight." We kept on going straight, glancing over at each doors' window just out of curiosity each time when we started to hear voices.

We stopped in front of a random white door, where we could hear the source of the voice inside. "Here," a rusty, old voice spat. "Take these, and follow me."

"Uh guys," Grover whispered. Instantly, we all backed away from the door diving for cover behind one of the locker rows. The door swung open, and a wrinkly, old woman with a slight hump on her back dodged out of the room and marched down the hall away from us. Someone followed her, I could hear as a second set of steps hit me. I took the chance of glancing and saw the back of a school-girl walking slowly after the old woman. She carried a rag and some other cleaning things in her hands as she walked down the other end of the hall.

"Stand up straight!" The woman loudly screeched. I snapped my head back behind the lockers, suddenly embarrassed as I realized she hadn't even turned around to notice her slumped posture. "Hurry up!" She ordered.

I could almost hear the girl groan.

Silently, we followed the two people down the hall, wondering when the best time to break her out of this chore would be. We edged together along the edge of the hall where we now stood in, watching as the woman now inspected the girls' working pace as she now started polishing one of the many trophies kept inside a case built within the wall.

For several minutes, we had to remain quiet and watch as the woman kept glaring at how well the girl was polishing the winnings. It was a slight bit annoying, but at least we were finally on to something.

"Hopefully you'll learn something from this," the woman mentioned. "Ha, who am I kidding?! Once a bad egg, always a bad egg. Miss. Warner I am sad to say you are far from alike to your parents. Your father especially. I never saw _Henry _doing such a thing." She shook her head. "No, I don't know where you picked up such a trait." She made a tsk-tsk sound. "I'll be making a phone call to both your parents, as you should know. I wont be gone long, and for everything you hope to achieve in life you had _better _have finished at least half of those trophies, do you understand? _Half!_" She practically cried, then stormed off across the other end of the hall.

"Witch," I heard the girl mutter. Taking a small glance, I looked over and saw her suddenly stand up from her sitting position, drop whatever she had in her hand on the ground. Foot steps pounded the floor heading the other way. "Screw this," she said.

"Now!" Grover whispered as loudly as he could.

We all appeared in the hall all of a sudden chasing after the girl. "Wait!" Grover called. "Audrey! Audrey!"

Almost instantly, the girls face turned to us, a bitter, stubborn expression now turning into a confused look. "How do you know my name?" She questioned. (Really, it sounded like a demand)

"Don't mind that now," he persisted, still sounding a little bit shaky. "You have to come with us, we have to leave this place."

"And you are. . ." She trailed off, taking a look at Annabeth, Grover, and me.

"Hi, I'm Percy," I said. "That's Annabeth, and that's Grover. Now if you'd be ever so kind would you please follow us before we get into-" I was cut off.

"Excuse me," a new, twisted voice intervened. "What is going on here?"

I glimpsed Audrey closing her eyes and trying to stay calm, and not explode.

"Uh-oh." I heard Grover hold his breath.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," the man in formal ware came forth beside Audrey, and looked at the four of us. "Lets see, out here in the middle of the hall after school. I'm going to assume you all are still here for your punishment work, am I correct?" he asked slyly. "Or am I supposed to believe this is all some sort of misunderstanding?" His voice was as greasy as his hair. He was a tall narrow guy, but with some weird facial features. First, his hair was jet-black, and looked like it needed to have a wash. He had a big pointy nose, and a pair of bright yellow eyes. Even to mortals, I think they would've been scared to death of him.

"Well no," Grover said hesitantly. "We were-"

"Miss. Warner what do you have to say about this?" The man asked, acting as if Grover wasn't even here.

"Oh," Audrey said, trying to sound casual, "I forgot my book in my locker. My friends here were just following me." She stated pretty impressively.

"Oh really," he said, looking at her empty hands. "Then where is it?"

She smiled coolly. "Turns out I just remembered I left it back at my house. All just a misunderstanding, don't you agree?" She asked, playing coy.

The man nodded. "Well then, I guess there's no reason for you to still be here th-"

"Thanks," Audrey shot quickly, heading through us-and dragging us along the way. She had all three of us tangled along the end of her fingers, pulling us toward the nearest exit.

Wow, this girl didn't need much of a warning. "Lets go! I don't need another detention."

But, we were going to have to go faster. I glanced back at the man, seeing, unmistakably, a little sign telling me the chase was on. Annabeth had also glanced back and we both looked at each other for a second, and nodded. "Run!"

Together we had a hold of both Grover and Audrey, yanking them as we started making a run for our lives.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed it. This is only my first chapter so I hope I made a good first impression. Hopefully, I'll have to time to add on another chapter. And don't forget; reveiw! Please, thanks:) **


	2. We make our way to camp HalfBlood

**Here's chapter 2!**

"I got this," Audrey said, kneeling down in front of the machine that opened up the gateway. Balling her hand into a fist, she smashed her clenched hand into the machine. One blow was all she needed, as the once blank light lit up a bright green, and the gateway opened. In a hurry, we immediately sprinted through following Audrey wherever she had taken us. We had asked her if she could go our way, but she didn't listen. So here we were underground in one of New York's crowded subway stations, searching for which subway to take. "Where do ya'll wanna go?" she asked, careless of which direction she would prefer.

"Uh," Grover said, "Upper East Side would be best."

"Done," the girl said, sounding as if that was the most easiest thing in the world.

We hitched onto the train just before its doors closed on us. For one short moment it was a quiet and for a while there, I even had the impression that it was just making it on this train that was our problem.

"Alright," Audrey said between breaths. "What's going on? Who are you and what was _that_?" She pointed back to where we once were as the train was now heading east.

"Okay," Grover who was taking a few calm breaths said. "We'll tell you." He looked up at me with his wide, sad goat-like eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright." I sighed. "Okay, well you already know monsters exist."

"Yeah, you got that right," she muttered. "Is it going to come back though, that's what I'm worried about."

I turned away from her eyes. "Uh yeah, probably." I said truthfully.

"So was that really my vice-principle?"

"No, the real one is either on vacation or dead," Grover answered.

"Okay," was all she said at the answer. Moving on to other things she asked, "And you all are here because. . ."

"Well," I said, feeling, for once, a little uneasy talking about it. "The thing is your like us and well-sort of related to us-"

"Uh come again?" She raised her eyebrows, looking at us as if we were crazy. Weird, that look reminded me of Annabeth's almost.

"Okay." I looked both right and left, in case someone was listening in. No one was so I said. "We're demigods. Me and Annabeth. And, Grover is a satyr. A demigod is a child of a mortal and a god. Annabeth's mom is Athena, and my dad is Poseidon. And _you're_ a demigod too, Audrey."

It was quiet for a while. Audrey didn't look at us, but at the back of the subway. It was hard to tell what she could be thinking about over the topic. I was just starting to see how how complicated it was to read her expressions. None so far have I been able to distinguish. Hmm. . .Maybe she's a daughter of Athena.

"Well, what's the plan now, geniuses," Audrey asked, acting as if nothing of what we'd just said made a big impact. "If old Mr. Williams is supposed to be chasing me down until I'm dead than what am I supposed to do? Kill it?"

Before getting off at out next stop, Grover and Annabeth went over with her the whole kill-the-monster-before-it-kills-you deal. She got kinda bitter when Grover mentioned all the different kinds of monster in the world didn't ever die. Especially, when she found out we _could _die no matter what attacked us.

"The only place you'll be safe, Audrey, is Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth told her. "That's where we should be going."

"Well, then lets go," Audrey said, sounding actually kind of eager. "Where is it?"

"We'll take you." Grover reassured her. "This next stop should be it."

We got off the subway at the next stop, and left the subway station. When we reached above ground, we found ourselves actually not that far from the camp. The only problem was we would have to walk quite away's until we'd actually get there. And, then there was always the caution of even more monsters and other little creatures attacking us, thinking we were food or just a snack. Great.

"Oh no," I heard Audrey say, suddenly taking a halt to our walking as we were headed up the country road. "I'm not walking all the way down there! How far is it?"

"About ten or fifteen miles," Grover replied.

Her eyes widened. "Uh-uh, no way in hell am I walking all that way. You can forget it." She turned around and started heading the other way.

"Hey," Grover said, running after her. "You can't leave!" And, on and on he went on trying to convince her to stay. Honestly, I couldn't quite blame her. Walking that much distance would be a challenge for me too.

"Good God, Grover," Audrey said, "I'm _going_, jeez, I just said I wasn't going to be walking all the way there."

"But-"

"Look," she said turning around to face him. "You all stay here. I'll be back." We were nearly on the country side of New York and she was just going to waltz right back into New York City just to get whatever she needed so that she didn't have to walk. What on earth was she thinking?

In only twenty minutes later a bright red Mustang drove up with its lights on. At first, I thought it was just one of the many cars coming in or out of New York City. But then it pulled over to the side, and the tented window rolled down and there was Audrey sitting up front in the Driver seat.

Okay. . .

"Get in," she said, "And someone tell me which way to go."

"How did you get this?" I asked, amazed at how quick someone could retrieve such an item.

But Annabeth was even more worried over something else. "Are you even allowed to drive?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Of course," Audrey answered. "I'm fifteen, almost sixteen." Annabeth was about to say something else, but she continued saying, "_And_, I got this beauty off the side of the road."

"You mean you _stole _it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Don't worry I'll leave it somewhere else later on. After this ride is over."

"How did you even steal it?" I asked. "Don't you need a key, and isn't there an alarm on this thing?"

"Hey, I don't ask you your secrets, and you don't ask me mine, got it?" By the sternness in her voice, I must have really gotten to her.

She pulled back out onto the road, driving slightly over the speed limit. "All right, where am I going?" She asked.

"Just go straight for now," Grover told her.

This girl really was different than from what I had anticipated. She wasn't shy, or scared, and even more, surprisingly, wasn't shocked by the news of us saying she was related to a god. Either, she was a really brave person, or completely nuts in the head.

**Hey, I'm so glad ya'll are liking the story! This is my first PJO story so I'm a little rusty:) Yeah, it's going a little low right now, but I'll try speeding it up next chapter. Remember to review!**


	3. Scratch that: my new halfsister

**A/N: I don't own PJO. **

**Here's chapter 3!**

Well, we made it passed the Golden Fleece. Alive.

After Audrey got done smashing the Mustang into a tree, we wound up having to we walk the rest of the way to the camp. Luckily, it wasn't that far off, and we had already done passed the Golden Fleece. The sun was just beginning to set, a sign it was late noon.

It seemed like perfect timing in a way, and a successful day after done retrieving Audrey. Now all those hours spent sitting outside the school keeping an eye out for nothing seemed worth it. As we kept walking, though, I felt like something was missing. It wasn't until we reached the Big House that I suddenly realized what it was; it was that this whole process of taking Audrey in and away from the monsters lurking the outside world was too easy. Was it me, or did the whole thing seem like it all went by a little too smoothly? Convincing Audrey to come wasn't that big of a challenge, in fact she even seemed eager to come along with us. Running from the monster/vice-principle wasn't that bad. (considered what we've been through beforehand)

"What's that?" Audrey asked, pointing her finger at the many cabins put alongside each other to form a U-shape.

"Oh that's. . ." Annabeth began, explaining to her each of the detail behind the camp and its procedures. They went on like this until we made it to the Big House. We had to tell Chiron and Mr. D we had a newcomer, and decide on which cabin she would be placed in.

We didn't have to look hard, though; once we got up on the porch there they were playing a game of cards. Mr. D was sitting leisurely-like in his chair with his usual companions a glass of wine that always refilled itself magically, and a plate of grapes fully stocked, and did the same as the drink once it emptied. Chiron was in a wheelchair this time, appearing human-like without his horse legs to expose him.

"Oh, look who it is," Chiron said kindly spotting me and the others first.

Mr. D's back was turned to us and remained that way giving us an obvious sign he didn't care. We knew as well as he did he didn't give a finger about us, and didn't have a problem showing it either. "Have any Kings?" He asked, acting as if he didn't he a word of Chiron's.

"No," he answered. "So kids, you're here early. About a month, I think?"

"Yeah," I answered, all of us standing around the two adults (or should I say, god and centaur)

"I see you all have brought a friend," Chiron added, still keeping a careful eye on his hand of cards. "Might I ask you your name, young lady?"

Audrey didn't show much of an expression. Her eyes watched in cautiously, and on alert for some reason I couldn't figure. Finally, she answered, "Audrey. Audrey Corleone"

He nodded. After a moment, he finally put his hand of cards down, causing Mr. D to sigh loudly, and turn to Audrey with a warm expression. "It's good to have you here. I hope you know this will be a good place for you, despite the dangers outside."

Audrey's eyes kept a strange stare. "Okay. Now can you tell me what is it about these so-called gods and one of them being my parent?"

He nodded. "I'm sure you would be wondering about that. But it's more difficult than just that." So Chiron went on telling her about the many gods out there, and the big chance that they might never even show their relation to their own child. "It might help though if you tell me which of your parents you live with," he noted.

Audrey leaned against the post with her arms cross not looking at any of us. For a while it was quiet, and Chiron was about to stumble out a reassurance to her that she didn't have to reply until she said, "Neither. I never met my real dad, and my mom died when I was young."Her tone was as dry and down as her expression.

"My apologizes," Chiron said to her, sounding a little heartbroken himself. "So you don't know."

He peered closer at her, as if trying to decipher something. Finally, he asked, "What is that on your neck, might I ask, dear one?"

I turned back to her, looking for what he was talking about. Hearing his question, she looked down as far as possible and picked up with both hands a delicate handmade necklace woven perfectly around her neck. The jewelry was made of beautifully, colored shells and pearls, and in the middle decorated a small red starfish. "Just something my mom said my dad made me. She said he made it out of anything the ocean would throw him." She shrugged lifelessly, then crossed her arms back into a tight hold. "Why?"

Then I realized something. "Wait a second," I said. "Does this mean-wait do you think-" I trailed off, unable to finish.

He nodded somehow understanding my jumbling mix of words. "Yes, I think so, too. It's not a very clear message, but it's good enough."

"What are you _talking _about?" Audrey exasperated, turning at us with an annoyed expression.

"She's a daughter of Poseidon," Annabeth answered, sounding as if it was an easy conclusion. "Isn't it obvious? She has the brown hair, the green eyes, just like yours, Percy."

"What?!" Audrey said, her voice now taking on a dangerous kind of tone. Her brown eyebrows rose dramatically at the saying. She looked at me quickly, as if trying to see if there was any resemblance between us. "You've gotta be kidding me!" She stood her ground, her once crossed arms now to her side and ready.

"Relax, Audrey." Chiron told her calmly. "We're still unsure whether that theory's true or not, but there's still a chance. Now, we should probably mention to you, our policy here at the camp; see, each cabin is dedicated to one of our gods. Zeus, Athena, Demeter, you know, the mythological gods?" he continued. "The camper who comes here for either the summer and or year lives under their mother or father's cabin. Now if a camper doesn't know who their god-parent is, and the god doesn't show that their, his or her parent than the Hermes cabin has been generous enough to accept those campers into their cabin. It's a little crowded, might I add, but still. . ."

"So your saying," Audrey said slowly, "if I don't live in the. . .Poseidon cabin, I live in the _other _cabin?"

He nodded.

"As much as I despise the boy," Mr. D said taking a sip out of his cup of wine, "I would choose him over a cabin of those _other _people, if I were you, child. That cabin is filled to its knees with those pest, and if it were possible I'd probably die of lack of air if forced to spend just one night inside that prison."

"It's not a prison," Grover argued.

"Whatever, satyr." he took another grape from his large plate.

I turned back to Audrey and found her staring at me; well, it was more like examining me for any sign of disease or something crazy like that. "I'm not infected with anything, you know." I said out loud.

"How many people live in his cabin?" She asked Chiron, not even bothering to ask me.

"Just him at the moment," Chiron answered. "His half-brother Tyson is still underwater learning the craft of working with metal."

She sighed. Clearly, she wasn't liking the idea of living with me in the same cabin. Of course, I didn't get _why _that was so. Was it the way I looked, how I acted? Or was it some kind of girl-thing? How could someone I barely know even judge me so quick and harshly?! I didn't get it.

But, hey, that was how most of my twisted life worked anyway.

**So here you go. For those of you who say the story sucks and all that, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention it in reviews. As far as I know I don't care whether you think it sucks and has a bad plot and so on. I'm just writing this because I feel like it and enjoy writing. When I make mistakes, well then that only makes me human; I can't always leave perfect punctuation and grammar marks. So if you all don't like it, save the harsh responses and look for another story that you will enjoy better than mine. That's all there is I have to say, besides my answer to one reviewer asking what age Percy is in the story. I would say yes, 16. **


	4. First night with my roommate

**A/N: I don't own PJO. **

**Here's chapter 4!**

Later that afternoon, Grover had to leave and meet Juniper, after promising he would after retrieving Audrey for us. It took me a while to notice it, but I realized not long after he left he was right back to where he started before being allowed to go on his search for Pan. It made me wonder if he liked doing this job, finding and convincing unknown demigods to come here as a safety issue. Or was this only something he was going to do temporarily, at least until he figured something else out?

I didn't know why the thought bugged me so much; it just did.

Not only did Grover have to leave us, but Annabeth also. After our discussion with Chiron about Audrey, she said as the three of us started down the steps of the Big House that Chiron had asked to speak with her in private when she was done saying goodbye to us. "I don't know why, but I'll tell you later. Okay?" She asked, looking at me with her beautiful smokey gray eyes.

I gulped, trying to forget about the last time we were here-which was last summer-our last uncomfortable talk was regrettably about Luke and had left a huge gap between us. Trying to remain calm, I nodded lamely. "Okay. See you at dinner then?"

She smiled faintly. "Okay. Bye." For a moment after saying her last words, she didn't move, but stayed where she was staring up at me with her kind eyes. I didn't know if she had gotten caught up in the moment or what, but I as sure has had did. It wasn't until, Audrey interrupted us with an irritated 'hello' that we finally broke our stare. Saying goodbye for a second time, we finally departed; the only thing catching me offhand for one solid second, Audrey.

She followed me toward the cabin area, but several feet behind. Getting a little anxious, I waited for her to catch up. "So uh," I asked, preferring an awkward conversation over an awkward silence, "what do you think of it-here?" I tried not to mention the whole family-relations thing-at least not until later.

She shrugged, not looking at me. "Not much. I haven't really gave much thought into it." Her monotone voice gave off a bad vibe, making me wonder if I should've waited a little longer before asking a question like that. She just got here, of course she wouldn't think much of it; she hasn't experienced anything yet.

"Um. . ." I stumbled, stopping in the front of my-I mean _our _cabin. "This is the Poseidon cabin." Realizing she had passed it by just a few steps, she came back. Trying to be nice, I let her go in first. She did and once I got in she had already froze (and by the looks of it) amazed by the inside.

"You like it?" I asked, looking around the room I hadn't been in since last summer. The ocean theme really brought out its spirit, and even had the power to relax just about anyone if in here. Well, that's what it felt like to me. The ocean at times could be relaxing so there-an analogy! (See I do know more than I think)

She closed her opened jaw, swallowing. "Nice. . ." That was all she said.

* * *

I was actually kinda glad it was a month before summer; because when sitting at the Poseidon table at dinner there wasn't much of a crowd to gawk at the new kid. There was only a scarce amount of demigod kids around; a few here and few there, but not a lot to make a big fuss about. So dinner went by better than if it was the middle of July and the regular amount of demigods were here. After giving some of our food to the gods, Audrey and I sat across from each other at our table. I noticed at the Athena table, Annabeth hadn't come back yet from talking with Chiron. It only made me even more eager to know what was going on. Yeah, the war was still going on. Yeah, I was sixteen. And yeah, this new sister of mine was only making it more complicated.

Kronos was only getting stronger and stronger. And after almost a year, he has probably had more than enough time to gain more troops and monsters for this war. It was still April, and I had only a couple of months before I would turn seventeen. Things, I was afraid, were going to get very intense very soon.

And to add to it, Audrey was in the picture now. And as she said, she was almost sixteen too. . .

After eating dinner, I gave up waiting for Annabeth, and went back to the cabin deciding to hear what was taking her so long tomorrow. Audrey also came having finished only bits of her meal. When walking back to the cabin she asked me some more questions about the camp, and I wished she didn't. Going through a long and exhausting day, I was tired and didn't feel like explaining every little thing to her at the moment. Not to mention, all her questions were starting to get really annoying. It made me wonder if I was like that when first coming here.

When getting back to our cabin, I went straight to bed. There was new bed there so we didn't have much of a problem with the sleeping arrangements. It took us over ten minutes to figure out where she could find some clothes. Turns out there was a large treasure-like chest in the front of her new bed I never saw until now. Looking back at my half-sister, I couldn't blame her for wanting to change clothes. She was completely dressed up-like the rich kid she is-with a white polo shirt under a black cardigan (which to me, looked kinda liked cashmere), a really, really short plaid skirt, and black pleaded ankle boots. Anyone could tell just from her appearance, she was a rich city kid.

No one, I don't think, could mistake her for a criminal though. Her long, wavy brown hair, stunning emerald green eyes, and gorgeous facial features. Who would think a girl like her would hack into a car, then smash it into a tree?

Then there was the fact both her parents were dead.

Although. . .Wait a second. "Hey," I called, as she dug through the chest on her knees. She didn't look at me, but kept doing what she was doing.

Instead she said, "What?"

"Um-" I said, trying to come up with the best way to bring up the subject, "before you met us, we overheard that teacher of yours yelling at you. . ."

"Yeah, a lot of teachers do that," she said simply acting as if it was nothing worth talking about.

"Yeah, but," I had trouble saying, "I remember her calling you _Miss. Warner_." There was a short pause. "Didn't you say your last name was Corleane or something?"

She stood up immediately, gripping a pair of clothes in one hand. Tossing them on her bed she turned to me; and, by the looks of it she wasn't happy. "_Corleone_," she corrected. "And yeah, she was calling me Warner because she's a damn retard!" She turned away, sitting on her bed, trying to take off her boots.

"So your name's _not _Warner?" I asked slowly.

She closed her eyes, looking a little less angry, just stressful. "Yes." She sighed. "Technically, it _is_. . .My adopted parent's name, in other words. Henry and Kim. Their the only reason I live under a five million dollar condo, and go to a private high school, suitable for only the _top _students in the city." She sighed again.

"What's wrong then?" I asked, not getting how someone of such high privileges could make it sound so bad.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What's wrong is I hate them and hate the school even more! It's a gifted kid school, and I can't even make a C on on-level!"

"Oh-" I said, realizing we had more in common than I thought. "That's okay, you know. I guess we forgot to mention, nobody here can do well in school. It's a demigod-thing. Like you're probably bad at reading, right?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah."

"Well, that's because your mind is more suited to learning Greek." For a while, I explained more into detail about our dyslexia and ADHD. Why we have it, and how it didn't have to be that bad of a thing considering our other abilities.

After a while of telling her about it, it seemed my exhaustion and wish to sleep melted away as I became even more enthusiastic explaining to her all about this. I think because not only was our mind hard-wired to reading, writing, and speaking Greek, but we were also great fighter when it came to war and stuff. And, I liked sword fights. (well practicing on the others out here. So far, I was the best. . .despite Luke, who didn't come here anymore, but surely was a better swordsman than me)

"Well, that's better." Audrey admitted, still sitting on the edge of her bed. "It explains a lot, really. . ."

"Yeah, I know." Then, something else came to mind. "Hey, what did you do to get detention?" Another common thing; we both always got into trouble with our teachers.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Like I said, I'm not smart. And trying to make my adopted parents not ground me for another two months, I tried hacking into the school's computers and changing my flunking grades."

"Really?" I asked, surprised that was the reason.

"Yeah. . .Unfortunately, I was caught on camera. Didn't know there was a hidden camera every meter of that place." She laid back on her bed, putting her hand behind her head while looking up at the ceiling.

For a short moment, it was quiet. I wanted to ask more like why she didn't ever mention her adopted parents beforehand, why she wanted to come here so eagerly without even knowing what this place was. . .and even how she broke into that car. (I know it was childish, but who knows-you never know when you're gonna need to break into a car and steal it like a pro)

You'd think she would've wanted to have said goodbye to her parents, or at least reassure them she was okay and give them the info about everything so far. Chiron did say she could make a call to her folks and all that, only it didn't seem to interest her much. And as I remember, she _did _just say she hated them. Maybe that's why she was so anxious to come to Camp Half-Blood. It would be make a great getaway, plus she, probably thought, no one would ever come looking for her here. (and amazingly, that was more than likely true) So I guess the answer to my question was she didn't care, didn't care about her adopted parents, or if they knew she was dead or alive.

My half-sister was just getting out of the bathroom looking completely different from the girl I saw earlier this evening. She walked barefoot to her bed with a pair of black, pajama pants just like mine, and a sky blue undershirt bright enough for even me to see in the dark. I guess since we were siblings now she didn't care what she looked like in front of me. Not like I cared or anything, I just thought since she appeared to be a girl who clearly worried over her look and style, she would try to look her best in front of just about everyone.

Glimpsing her getting in her bed, I was just now realizing how big an impact this deal was. This girl here really was my sister. (Okay, half-sister) Either way, she was related to me, and frankly I was starting to feel a little weird about it. Sure I knew I also had a half-brother, Tyson (who by the way was half god and cyclops) but this was a _girl _we were talking about! Before this evening I just thought we were dealing with a usual demigod, more than likely someone headed for the Hermes cabin, not knowing who their god-parent was. But this-I didn't see coming. This was far from what I would've expected. And to add to it, my dad had broken the rules _again_. Jeez, how pretty was her mom to make a god lose control of his will power?

In the beginning of this whole mess, when Annabeth first said she was a 'daughter of Poseidon', I didn't know what to think of it. It seemed like just a blur, the whole time. But now, seeing as I have a new roommate living with me for possibly the entire summer, it was actually true. This girl was my half-sister. I might had said it countless times before, but now I've finally realized how big a thing this really is. Ruling out the dangers of it, I thought only of our relations to each other. Like Annabeth said, she also had brown hair. It was exactly the same shade of dark brown as mine. The same went for our green eyes, and white skin. The only thing, though, that might had been a little off was her height. When walking with her, I noticed she stood taller than me at about three or so inches. And her attitude. . .It didn't exactly show a lot of good qualities; didn't make a very good first-impression, I guess you can say. Lets see, she had a smart mouth, swore a lot, and, unlike me, was quick at sudden decisions.

And the reckless part of her-I didn't know how that trait was gonna do her any good in the long run. . .

**Okay, so I took some advice into consideration, and tried making it a little slower. Although, because of that, the chapter turned out a little longer than usual. Hope you liked it though. I tried answering some probably curious questions, and filling in some loop holes not to confuse you anymore.**** So here you go.**

** Review!**


	5. I see my worst enemy

**A/N: I don't own PJO. **

**Here's chapter 5!**

That night I dreamed I was on Princess Andromeda.

It was broad daylight, on the giant ship run by both traitors and monsters. I was in the pool area where a lot of the brainwashed families wandered aimlessly around in their bathing suits. Except me, apparently my dream didn't feel like I needed a change in clothes, still wearing my old pajamas. But, that was the least of my concerns, as what I saw next blew my mind away.

It was Luke. I would never forget his face, his blond hair, the obvious scar stretched out across his face. He walked down the aisle of the ship, followed by a group of his own followers, one of them I recognized being Kelli. Hoping no one could see me, I chased after them. I didn't have to run long, though, when they suddenly stopped in sync. For a second I thought that they somehow noticed my presence and froze hoping for dear life I was still invisible. Fortunately, it was a voice that saved me from a heart-attack.

"My lord," a deeply creepy voice said.

Creeping at the edge, I saw it to be no other than the vice-principle a.k.a evil monster.

"He's not here at the moment," a slightly familiar voice I didn't expect to hear from this same person said in return.

_He was back_, I thought to myself, hearing the voice sound more like his than the dark titan. What happened to Kronos? Finding it hard to believe, I stepped over to the middle between the vice-principle and Luke.

It was true. His eyes weren't the same burning gold eyes I last remember seeing him having. And his voice wasn't the same cold murderous knife that could cut through just about anything. (at least not at the moment) He looked just like Luke, my once friend. The only difference from when I last saw him (and I mean, _him_) was that he looked much older now; more gray streaks appeared in his bright golden blond hair, his expression looked aged, also, like his many months were turning into years for him. I was just beginning to see how it seemed every time I came across him he was growing older and older each time. I guess that was the price of working with so much evil.

"But, if I'm correct, I last remember Kronos giving you orders to retrieve the demigod we seek." Luke's smooth voice said. Taking a short glance around the vice-principle, he frowned. "And I see you have failed."

"It's not my fault!" The vice-principle cried, waving his arms in panic. "I was close, I was awfully close to capturing the girl! And I would've succeeded too if a group of demigods didn't appear all of a sudden and take her away! I tried chasing them, sir, but. . ." He trailed off, looking slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

_Yeah, it really helped when he ran into that delivery truck_, I thought to myself happily. And by the looks of it, Luke wasn't impressed. "Still, you say you have failed. And now, our warrior is with them at that vile, idiotic camp!" His voice rose as he said this, the color in his eyes turning into fury.

"I knew I should've done it myself," he muttered to himself. He shook his head, frustrated.

"Please accept my apologizes, sir," the vice-principle pleaded, looking really ashamed of himself by the looks of it. "And to our lord, Kronos."

"We could care less about your pathetic apologizes, Brutus!" Luke shouted, outraged. "That girl was the key to our success!" He gritted his teeth, enraged. For a second, I thought he was just going to either yell at him more, or order one of his minions to stow him off to someplace else. But, what he did instead caught my full attention. Luke strut forward the vice-principle, anger and fury fully written across his face. His hand reached into his side, grabbing Backbiter, in swift movements, then at that moment striking the monster at the neck slicing what would've been his head off, but vanished along with its whole body leaving only a puff of dark smoke behind.

As much as I was amazed by Luke's reaction, his quick action didn't help that much; the monster would come back, and more than likely cause _me_ even more trouble. (that was the trend in my twisted, weird life)

For a moment, Luke just stood there, breathing heavily, his hand clutched tightly around Backbiter. I didn't know what he was doing, and it was looking very odd and suspicious compared to his usual behavior. Surprisingly, nobody noticed it. Not even Kelli, who decided to skip forward toward him and say playfully, "Way to go, Luke! It's about time someone got rid of him."

She smiled, looking at him with her devilishly pretty eyes, and drop-dead gorgeous features. Taking another step closer, she was awfully close to him, and wrapped her long arms around his neck looking like at any moment she was about to kiss him. "You know, you're awfully cute for a demigod. It's too bad you're sharing a body though." She purred. Then, very swiftly she leaned closer to his ear. I could barely hear it when she said, "Then, we could have some _more _fun." She snickered.

Kelli didn't even notice the down, gloomy expression Luke was wearing. He didn't even look like he was paying the she-demon any attention. Well, for a second he was like that. After it passed, he finally faced her, then suddenly swiped her hands away from him as if they were just pair of limbs in the way. Looking annoyed, he left her and the others, choosing to stalk away from his own clique.

_What's his problem?_ I asked myself, watching as he paced himself hastily to the back of the ship. I was just about to follow after him and see if I could find the answer myself, when there was a sudden thud over my body, and I blinked. That one blink changed from me being on the Princess Andromeda to being back in my room on my bed. . .

Thinking fast, I looked around finding it still too early to be getting up. I spotted Audrey across in her bed, under to covers, looking sound asleep.

I sighed. It was just a dream. And with me, it was probably something that really did or was going to happen. Either earlier yesterday, or some time in the near future, I guess. My best bet was near future. My mind went back to Luke, thinking about how strange he had acted. Kronos wasn't there this time, which was even more strange. Luke had said he wasn't there at the moment, did that mean he would be back later? Did the two of them switch on occasions, or was it out of their hands? Hmm.

Unable to sleep for the rest of the night, I thought over more of my dream. It seemed pretty clear now, after seeing the vice-principle-or should I say, _Brutus_-that he was in on their side. Only he wasn't going to kill her like Grover, Annabeth, and I had expected; instead he was going to take her back to Luke and his army. From what Luke had said, she was their warrior, or going to be, more than likely. He said, she was going to be the key to their success. . .What did that say about Audrey now? She was the one they were after, but what I didn't get was to why? Then, I realized she was my half-sister-daughter of Poseidon. If they had happened to get a hold of her by any means, the whole world as we know would change forever. If she had wanted to, or was forced to join on their side, only the gods, I think, would know of the future to come ahead.

Was it possible they weren't looking to target me anymore? But, now my sister? She was almost sixteen. . .I guess it was possible. But, she was just a girl. (okay, also half-god, but still. . .) She just got here, and didn't need the whole world already on her shoulders. Plus, how could she be a warrior, she probably doesn't even know how to fight a battle yet.

Once dawn approached, I was more than eager to get out of bed, put some fresh clothes on, and search for Annabeth. It didn't take me long, luckily; she was just walking out of her cabin, when we nearly ran into each other. "Oh." Her face reddened, as if she was embarrassed for some odd reason. "Sorry."

"Don't," I said curtly. "Listen, I need to tell you something. It's about Luke." I knew if I said that I'd have her full attention.

**Well, here you go. Hope you found it intriguing. At the moment, my only concern is I might mess up on an important detail or name-there's a lot to know in these books. Plus I don't have any of the books with me so it only makes it all the more difficult. Anyway, though, I just want to say thanks to all the reviews I've gotten so far and appreciate the inspiring ones deeply. **

**Review!**


	6. Daughter of Poseidon's first day at camp

**A/n: I don't own PJO. **

**Here's chapter 6! **

"-Really?" She asked, her voice shook as she said this. Looking up at me with her curious smokey eyes, she waited.

I told her about my dream as fast as I could, and explained what I thought was probably going on. I noticed as I mentioned the part where Luke had acted strangely unlike himself, her face had fumed bright red and her eyes strayed away off to the side. Clearly, she was _still _having feeling for this guy.

"Percy-" She said, still not looking at me. "I need to tell you something. . ." By the sound of her voice, it was important.

"What?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, making it seem really intense at the moment. Finally, she said, "Let's walk." Taking my hand, she took me down past the the cabin area and sword-fighting arena. We made our way around the camp slowly as she was about to explain to me her big news.

She sighed again. "Okay, well. . ." she started off, giving me the idea that this was going to be an awkward conversation. "Here's the deal, Chiron and me talk for a long time yesterday about it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through it again, but now I'm not real sure."

"Uh," I said, sounding like the dumb moron I am, "it might help if you let me in on what the heck you're talking about." I suggested lamely.

"Oh-oh right," she said, sounding as if she had forgotten to mention it. "Um, well, he chose me to lead on another quest-Chiron did." It was quiet for a while, and I wasn't sure if it was my cue to say something comforting or supportive, or wait for her to say more. I guess she got tired of waiting for me to say something, so she took a deep breath before continuing.

* * *

Meanwhile while Percy and Annabeth were gone, Audrey had decided to stop playing unconscious, and take on the new environment she was unbelievably blessed with. Not by an inch did Audrey ever imagine she would ever end up in a place such as this. Sure there were places like Los Angeles, New Orleans, hell even Paris and London she had hopes of making her next escape and destination to. But, this was completely out of her intentions and expectations. Not that she wasn't interested, in fact she was _very _interested in this new place she was told was Camp Half-Blood.

Putting on her new uniform, a t-shirt with Camp Half-Blood written boldly over the front and a pair of khaki pants, she went into the bathroom to put on her make-up, acting as if this was nothing new. It didn't bother her that she had left her home and adoptive-parents in the least. In fact, she had been trying to work up a plan that would free herself from both those circumstances. In other words, runaway. But, the three strangers here saved her from doing the dirty work. Thank God.

Inserting more of a purple and black shade to her eye-lids, she thought more about so far. For one, she supposedly had a brother-_half-brother_. And another from what she's heard, but this one was more peculiar. He was an okay guy, as far as Audrey thought about it. Sure, she had acted appalled and outraged the moment she was told she'd be living with him in the same cabin, but she couldn't just _go _a serious conversation like this without making at least one lie over _something_. But other than her bad habits, she knew Percy Jackson was a nice guy. A little stupid at times, but she would rather have a sibling dumber than her than vise versa. Not to mention, he had a certain unique appearance. She couldn't say he was hideous, but she sure didn't have any interest in him. For a classy girl who lived life on the edge and was upon one of the richest kids in the city, she had higher standards when it came to boys.

Not getting any deeper into the subject, she had to remind herself to be aware. Anything she said, or did could be used against her in just about anything in the new situation she was caught up in. Her name, ideas, opinions, questions, even her expressions, and body movements were a big criteria in this case. She knew she didn't want to give too much information about herself, or tell too many true details. Lies were needed desperately, Audrey knew, and fortunately she was indeed a very good liar when needed to be. Although, so far she had confessed to almost everything in truth, and after a long night last night of thinking, she realized it was a possible danger to give herself away to too much detail and therefore would only make a few honest sentences here and there.

Her name for one, was a toss-up. Even before her long and determined plan was made up she knew her name would be a difficult thing to determine. She had only used her real name one: because she would have_ hated_ to have been called and known by that ridiculous name of her adoptive-parents, as if it wasn't enough she had been called by it most of her sad life. And two: because she thought telling her real name would hint out a clue or path toward the discovery of her real father.

She had never knew or met the man at all her entire life. And the idea that these strangers suspected her of being a _'Daughter of Poseidon'_ seemed preposterous. Poseidon? What the hell, he didn't exist and the same went down for all the other mythological goods and creature, adventures and devices that fell into the category. The people here were either ill or crazy, for as much as Audrey knew. And this whole camp-thing. . .Probably just a mental facility of some kind.

That's what Audrey really wanted to believe as she wandered out of her cozy cabin and into what felt like a new world. She first saw the arrangement of cabins surrounding her, and then as she began to walk further out around the area she glimpsed what she saw to be a horse stable, an arena match spot which looked to be an area where most fighting, wrestling, or whatever you could think of might take place. And the large building, she was in just yesterday, known as the 'Big House'.

This place was no dream, nor was it a mental hospital for sick people, Audrey realized as she noticed a herd of odd-looking creatures at the edge of the forest not far off. About three of them walked together either just to walk or to reach a place Audrey had no clue how to determine. They were not small, nor big, but maybe average. They had a regular face, chest, and arms of a regular human. But, it was where it reached their stomachs that things went a little strange. Instead of normal feet, there were hooves they walked on, and instead of the regular ivory skin they had at the top of their bodies, there was fur down below their stomachs down to the top of their hooves. Did she mention there was a _tail _hanging out over their rear end.

So clearly everything was as true as the sky was blue. What all they said about the gods and so on was unmistakably true. If that was so than what did that mean for her father? Could it be? Was it possible? It seemed highly unlikely, but then-maybe it didn't.

For years now, Audrey had always felt she had had a connection with the ocean. Her adoptive-parents owned a beach house in Connecticut, and they would drive there a lot over the holidays, but mostly around summer. That was the only thing Audrey ever liked about them, the interest they had for the beach. Enough really to motivate them to buy one of the best beach houses in the the state, in which she used to her advantage to do what she yearned to do most of all for every trip they took there; to be in the water. Easily was Audrey, as a young child, able to sneak into the beach water without her guardians permission and enjoy doing whatever she like in the grand ocean water. Swimming, snorkeling, diving, hunting for shells, sighting all of the beautiful creatures in the deep blue ocean. She just loved it. Little did she know of back then that this love and interest could lead to the connection she needed and desired for more than anything in the world.

Poseidon, god of the ocean and all waters covering the earth. It explained a lot from her love for the ocean to the long ago discovery that she could breathe under water. (it was a discovery that she always kept to herself in doubt that anyone would ever believe or in the very least _listen _to her)

Blocking out the distant memories that were starting to aggravate her, the young demigod stumbled along the path toward the small building she learned to an armory. She skimmed through each of the sections she found herself fascinated by. Spears, shields, bows and arrows, practically every Greek weapon you could think of was stored here. It wasn't until she reached nearly the end of the building that something caught her eye.

**I just wanted to try something new. Third person doesn't seem that bad, but if you can please tell me in reviews:) I wanted to give Audrey's side on things for once, and yeah her POV will be in other chapters to come just to let you know. **

**Oh and hope you all had a great Easter holiday! :)  
**


	7. Girl meets most unwelcome person

**A/n: I don't own PJO. **

**Here's chapter 7! **

She took the weapon from its original place, and stared at it astonishingly. Its polished blade shined brightly in the pure white light coming in through the window, like the value of such an incredible diamond, as she twirled it around in her hand. Her thin fingers slid across the bronze sword, somehow feeling its mystical powers run through her veins. Such a beauty, Audrey thought dreamily to herself. Never had an item of significance as this one here meant so much to her. She had held jewels, gold, even loads of money, but none of those valuable things could match up to the brilliant sword she had in her hands. (those things were worthless compared to this) This weapon, the moment she had grabbed it, gave her a since of strength and triumph.

In only a matter of seconds of simply holding the beautiful sword in her hands, she already had the burning urge to use it. Grasping her hands around the handle, she swiftly slashed it into the thin air vertically. Holding this dangerous weapon, built her confidence and yearning power. Oh, how the very feel of it was wonderful.

"Hey!" an angry, fierce voice barked. "Get away from there!"

Tightening her hold around the sword, Audrey lowered it, then turned around. In front of her stood a rather muscular girl around her age. She had messy wavy hair, and a face even the Gandhi himself would fright from. But, in Audrey's mind, this was only minor. Nothing, not even this outrageous, disgusting girl could scare her into fear. She didn't back down from anything, and wasn't about to start now.

"Who are you?!" The girl came up to her with a ruddy face, that made Audrey want to spit on. Too caught up in her disgruntled appearance, she didn't hear what the girl snarled at her over. "Oh. . ." She suddenly seemed to realize something by the temporary blank look in her expression. Then, to bring Audrey pleasure, the girl grimaced. "You're that new girl. Daughter of Poseidon they say," she said disgusted by the sound of it.

"Yeah, and your point?" Audrey countered, giving the girl a dirty look. "Can't a newcomer take a look around this place? Or do ugly people such as yourselves always have to try and intimidate them first." She questioned coldly. No one ever tried speaking to her that way. She didn't put up with that kinda crap, and always had a certain way of dealing with it too.

The brown-headed girl glowered at her with clear fury in her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she stomped even closer to her. "Now you listen to me, punk, never _ever _tell me off like that again or, I promise you, I _will _make your life miserable." Again, Audrey had missed it, this time at the clearly strange word she had just called her. _Did she just call me punk? What the hell, who said that?_ was all Audrey seemed to think about during the other girl's threat. "Do you understand?" The girl demanded.

Audrey's eyes narrowed. "What? Do you think I'm just going to let you dominate me like that? Bow down to you cause you're the camp's bully? Well you gotta another thing coming, Miss. I don't fear you, and you had better get used to it, too, cause the next time you piss me off I'm gonna kick your ass."

The next thing Audrey saw was the girl's fist clenching.

* * *

Annabeth was just getting to the end of her explanation-the part where she was telling me what the quest was all about-when we suddenly overheard a loud argument going on. We stopped off our tracks from making our way around the whole camp, trying to listen more carefully to the illegible noise. "Should we go see what's happening?" I asked, looking to Annabeth for help. It could've just been simply fighting practice going on, or possibly just the Ares kids fighting over another one of their chores or meals.

But from what I got outta Annabeth's expression, it was more serious than that. Much more serious.

Then, she turned to me and gave me one of her 'are you crazy!' looks. Then, she rolled her eyes, then ran straight toward one of the buildings ahead. Taking that as a 'well, duh' answer, I ran after her, trying to see what it was causing all the sudden tension.

We found ourselves running in the direction toward the Armory. The loud, grunting noise was coming from there, which told me that there was definitely a fight going on. We ran inside, surprised no one else had heard all the racket.

What we saw next shocked us all.

Two girls were on the ground wrestling each other violently. They're clothes, I noticed were slightly torn and shredded, and they're bodies were covered in cuts and bruises. I immediately recognized Clarrise as one of the girls, then the other as. . .Audrey?

"Come on, Skinny!'' Clarrise's fierce said, rolling on top of her, while at the same time pulling her long hair. "Hit me!"

Almost immediately, like when in those old shows you see in like 'The Three Scrooges', Audrey's arm threw a nasty punch at the side of Clarrise's face, knocking her sideways on the ground (and by the look of its, almost out cold) But, it merely, left an ugly look on her face, and an even uglier expression.

For that, she tackled Audrey, and instantly let out all of her anger by punching her in the face incessantly.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, smacking me in the arm. Snapping out of the vicious fight, I turned to Annabeth, suddenly remembering why we were here. "Get Audrey!" She was clearly mad, but I didn't know why. Was it me? Them? I had no idea. Doing the only thing I could do, I ran on over to Audrey who was now fighting back after smashing her knee into Clarrise's stomach, and was now winning the upper hand.

I crept behind her, taking her by surprise when immediately grasping my arms under hers from behind, and pulling her back. Because she was a slightly taller than me, it was a little hard-but I managed. "Are you trying to kill each other?!" Annabeth cried, trying difficulty to hold Clarrise back. I felt bad for her trying to pend her off-but then again, Audrey wasn't an easy fighter to control either.

"If that's what it takes," Clarrise's deadly cold voice snarled, staring viciously at Audrey, who was still trying to wrestle me out of my grip.

"Oh yeah, like you would _actually _win." Audrey's highly pumped voice protested.

"You know what?!'' Clarrise yelled at the top of her voice, anger I never knew she bottled that much in. "You can go-''

"STOP!" Both Annabeth and I cried out louder than Clarrise. We were both tired of hearing and wrestling these two. Clearly, they wanted to kill each other, and they probably would too.

We needed help.

"Audrey, calm down," Annabeth said, talking a rather soft voice, but high enough to be heard over the deep grunting and panting noise between the two girls. "Just relax, she's not worth it."

I could hear Audrey's deep, aggressive breathing as she stared intently at Annabeth and Clarrise. She had become less violent physically attempting to slid through my grip, but was now simply breathing heavily; while glaring cruelly at the people in front of her.

Finally, she took one deep breath, then dropped her shoulders. For one awkward moment, it was silent. And then she said, rather brusquely, "Fine." She stayed in that position for a second, and then after a second or two, suddenly, jerked the rest of her limbs out of my grip.

Not taking another look at the rest of us, she stalked out of the building.

"Let go of me!" Clarrise scolded Annabeth angrily, instantly jerking her own wrists out of Annabeth's grasp. Rubbing her wrists, she looked over at the direction Audrey just went, and then back at me.

"Give your sister the message that next time she pulls a stunt like that over me, she's going to be in for it." There was no mistaking Clarrise was dead-serious about her threat. It got me a bit worried, not cause she's the school bully or anything, but because of the way the two of those girls looked at each other is such rancor, and hatred. Something got me to believe there was going to be more between these two, and this was just the beginning.

No, I shook my head. Instead of worrying about that, I thought of something else. Unfortunately, Clarrise was already out the door, before I got a chance to say anything.

"What was that all about?" I asked Annabeth, completely confused. We come in here to save these two from destroying each other, and we don't even get a simple explanation to why they were even doing this! Well, that figured. (not that it matters, really, I began to realize; Clarrise would more than likely never tell me anyway. And Audrey. . .Well, It looked like she needed some time to herself)

Annabeth came by my side, and looked out the door from which both the girls left. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "But, it looked pretty bad just a minute ago, so. . .it's obvious something happened."

I nodded slowly. As much as I hated to admit it-something really did happen between them. I just wondered what.

* * *

Audrey scrambled across the camp, slightly dazed and dumbstruck by what had just happened. She found her way back to the cabin she slept in just the other night, and stumbled on behind it, feeling it safer to face a rugged forest than a wall, in suspect that someone might walk in. Leaning against the back wall of the cabin she fell to the ground, holding her arm shakily. It burned like hell, was all Audrey seemed able to sum it up, from the fiery, burning puncture wounds in her arm. Unable to resist it any longer, she turned over her lower-arm and saw the damage done. Blood. It covered most of her arm, and rubbed off some on her other hand, she noticed, suddenly. Finding the darker red part, she couldn't help but touch it, rub over the many, deep cuts that stung her limb greatly.

Uhh, Audrey thought drowsily to herself. It hurt insanely to feel such pain, but it would go away soon she knew. She had been through much worse in her life, she could handle it. So she had a run-in with probably the worst person anyone could meet in this camp. So what ?! Maybe that was a good thing she stood up to that idiotic fool. There was nothing that could have stopped her from standing up to that girl, but also it might had shown how small she was when compared to someone such as Audrey. She didn't obey to anyone, so there was no denying what she did.

So yeah-it was worth it getting a few scars over. A reward, perhaps, for all that she put forth in courage toward the witch.

**Hey, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, just a lot of things going on in school in such. Fortunately, over the summer I'll have a lot more time to update new chapters. **

**And answering one reviewers question about Percy's age in all that, I will admit I did make a mistake there. I forgot that Percy was supposed to be fifteen at the end of the last book in the series and all. I was thinking he was already sixteen after that. I'm truly sorry for my error, but still I think I'll keep him sixteen making it another summer after the last olympian book was open to the public. For the other year I seemed ot have skipped I'll think of something about what happened and stuff. And about his birthday, I didn't think from the book the profiecy was supposed to occur _on _his 16th birthday, but like some time while he's 16. If that's really true, oh well, it's too late now. Sorry, if I've really screwed this up:(  
**


	8. I help my cousin out

**I do not own PJO. **

**Hope you like:)**

**here's chapter 7!**

I went back to my cabin with a crazy headache and a mountain of questions.

One reason why my head hurt were the details behind Annabeth's quest. I mean, I myself had been through more than my full share of quests to last a millennium, but she was going to have to pull through with a good one that made all my quests seem like a small child's play. And the questions....Jeesh, my head ached even more just thinking about it. Still my number one stood as 'What the heck happened between Audrey and Clarisse?!"

I knew better than to ask Clarisse what the problem with my sister was. And Audrey....Well, I was starting to learn more and more about her each day, and something told me I was better off not asking her anything about it. At least not yet.

When coming into my cabin, I came across a bitter smell so strong and sour, I nearly passed out. It was a vaguely familiar aroma, I remembered smelling at one of my endless schools when walking into the nurse's office with a bloody nose. Don't ask why, just one of those things with a natural-born bully. Anyway, the scent from the memory was the exact same one I was smelling right now-but maybe just a _little_ bit stronger. Then recalling the fight, I remembered Audrey.

"Audrey?" I asked cautiously walking toward the bathroom. It was closed shut, a clear sign it wasn't good. But, too curious as to what must've resulted in the fight, I knocked.

"Go away!" she said aloud, almost shaky.

"Are you okay, Audrey?" I asked, starting to get concerned when I took another whiff of the powerful stench of alcohol. "Just tell me, it's okay."

"Yeah...." she paused for a second. "Look I'm fine. Just go-there's nothing wrong with me." Her voice changed, sounding less confident and demanding, but vulnerable and close to tears. Waiting another second, there was a sudden _thud_ on the floor, and Audrey cussed. "Damn it!"

No doubt in my mind, did I know something was wrong. Whether it was emotional or personal, I was determined to help.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob, and was shocked to find that it wasn't locked. Continuing my way in, I found the bathroom scattered with drops of blood. It was all over the floor, leading up to my hurt half-sister sitting on the shell-encrusted counter, pressing a damp rag around her arm. The other arm progressing the pressure was already bandaged securely from her wrist up to below her elbow. And taking a long look at the other arm, it looked like the same amount of damage had been done.

She hadn't noticed me yet, which I found highly surprising. Either she was too caught up in her wound, or daydreaming I was no where in her sight. Then, taking a careful step toward, my cover was blown. Her green eyes, shaded behind a thick mass of hair, gazed up in my direction. At first I didn't know what to expect when spotting those glossy emerald eyes. Anger? Sarcasm? Some kind of reprimand she was starting to become known for. But, just as I was about to accept whatever scolding or threat she would throw at me, it wasn't needed.

"What happened?" I asked like a moron. Shaking my head, I guessed, "Clarisse?"

"You think?" she asked icily. At least I thought that was what she was trying to go for. But, from the deep pain coming across her face, it was lined with agony.

Still looking at her wound, she said, "We'll are you just gonna stand there like a wide-eyed idiot, or are you gonna show me the _proper_ way to deal with this?" She lifted her lower arm.

"Oh-right." At first I didn't think there was anything wrong with how she was fixing it. But then, remembering several particular incidents, I realized something.

"Water? Oh right," she said, acting as if she realized what she said was silly. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

I continued letting the water fill the tub, remembering how simple a procedure it was to heal a wound. (at least a minor one) For children of Poseidon, of course too. Sorry everyone, it's a born-thing.

"Here," I took one of her bare torn-up arms carefully and placed it under the warm relaxing water. I knew exactly what would happen if I did this, and I was right when the fresh wounds infecting Audrey's arm slowly healed from an ugly looking cut back to a regular flawless color of porcelain skin.

"Whoa," I heard her say under her breath. She was unmistakably taken aback by it. "How did you-"

"You're a daughter of Poseidon," I answered before she could finish. And then I realized looking back at the perfectly healed arm she was now drying with a towel, that she truly was my father's daughter-my half-sister. Man, this is gonna take some getting used to. "Only you and I, our half-brother Tyson and all the other children of Poseidon can do this. And it really comes in handy too-you know since we're demigods." Yeah, even the best of fighters were struck with a cut or two more often than we could count. Or _I _liked, to be exact.

* * *

After letting the tub-water soak into her other arm, Audrey was perfectly fine again. She hadn't said anything for a while, looking as if she was too busy to mention anything from dunking her arms into the tub water to drying off her other arm. But although she protrayed this through Percy's eyes, she truly had a handful on her mind.

First of all, was the power she somehow contained for healing once in contact with water. When Percy had told her of this, she found it highly magical and all the while interesting. Then, the thought of it emerged about how flawless and clean her skin was. She knew before being slashed by that girl that she had no scar or bruise or anything damaging to her skin. Every time she got a cut, it would be gone in less than a day she would notice. She never knew why, but accepted it easily, always feeling as if she was just lucky to have so many white blood cells. But now she knew the truth. And more facts were building reassuring her that none of this was absurd.

"Thanks." She said, suddenly remembering Percy's presence. She had been in so much thought, she almost forgot he was in the same room with her, and watching her endlessly.

"Your welcome," he said kindly. Then straying his eyes away, he had difficulty speaking, but mustered enough to say, "Hey-you don't have to answer, but uh. . .What happened between you and Clarisse?" He sounded as if embarrassed and little intimidated to ask her this, but was also deeply curious as to what had happened.

"Oh so that's her name," she said coldly, continuing to rub the towel around her arm even when it was already dry. "How could such a pretty name belong to such an outrageous girl? I don't get it." She went to the door, but instead of leaving she got on her knees, and started to clean up the heavy drops of red blood staining the floor. She always was the kind of person the clean up after herself, even when it wasn't necessary with all the servants and maids her parents had around. Fortunately, none of them were around the help assist her with whatever she was trying to do, and could this deed without a fuss.

"Um..." he struggled to say. "You didn't answer my question."

Finished cleaning the dirt spots from the ground, she put the towel up. "And you don't want to know the answer," she replied. There was a reason why she had turned the subject around Clarisse's name, and it was a good one too. Making it clear, she didn't want to talk about it, she reopened the door and left. She knew he would follow her, and so didn't stop to plop down on her bed (even when she deeply wanted to)

She headed for the place where they all ate last night. She was starving! She hadn't had anything all morning, but a couple of Fiber 1 bars she had stuffed into her bag. (Her adoptive parents _strived _to keep her a size 3) But even those things weren't enough to satisfy her appetite. So as she made her way back to the eating area, she was right about Percy. The kid tagged along with her, following her every step after realizing she had left the cabin.

He hadn't said anything until she finally got a hold of some food. "You can tell me," he said, as she went to go sit at an empty table. He sat with her.

Liking what they had given her: some scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and milk, she focused her mind on the food. She tried not to hear him as he urged her to tell him what had happened. Sure, he sounded curious and brave enough to hear what the reason was. But, she knew. All that curiosity and desire would be swayed away and wasted once and if she told him. Not to mention, if she told him she knew he would wish she _hadn't_. It was bad enough she had been in the middle of it.

Just when she was about done with her meal, and Percy was in the state of silence having given up on asking her the question any further, they both spotted a familiar face coming toward them.

"Hey, you know you guys are sitting at the wrong table, right?" She said, looking from him to her curiously.

"I told her that already," she heard Percy say a little bitterly. "She's ignoring me."

"Did you tell her it was a rule?" she said, giving Audrey a sharp look.

"Yeah."

"Well, there you go. She's your sister," Annabeth said, simply taking a seat next to him. She didn't seem at all fazed either about the rule, and placed some of her books on the table.

"What are those for?" Percy asked.

"More information on architecture," she replied, opening one of the books to a random page. "See, the structure and shape of the monument is so-"

"Annabeth, sorry to interrupt you, but can _you _please get her to say what happened earlier?" he said, sounding desperate. Although she wasn't sure if it was to finally receive an answer out of her, or simply to change the subject out of _architecture_.

"She wont say?"

"Yeah."

"And what makes you think I can get an answer out of her?"

"Uh. . ." He thought about it. It amazed Audrey how strange these people could be talking about this right in front of her. Sure she was ignoring them, but she wasn't _always _trying to play deaf. "Well-you're a girl."

"Oh, so that's why," she said acting almost offended.

"I don't know!" he pleaded. "Just try, I give up."

She sighed. Then, turning back in front, she faced Audrey. "Audrey," she said her name friendly. "Can you please tell us what went on between you and Clarisse. We're just curious."

Swallowing her last bite of food, she put her fork down. "Well, you're just gonna have to stay curious." Then, she cut her eyes off to Percy. "And what the hell is your problem, you said I didn't have to answer!"

At the end of her sentence, she left, leaving Percy in a state of regret and embarrassment.

But before she was too far out of distance, she was able to hear a few deep sentences in a new conversation. "It's okay, Percy," Annabeth said, sounding as if she completely understood what he was going through. Her voice was soft, comforting-and in a way sad.

Seeming to also have noticed something amiss, Percy said, "You're still thinking about him. . .Aren't you?" His voice reflected hers both soft and comforting. Audrey could almost picture him holding her out of pity.

"You still don't believe me though, do you? Luke is still there, I'm telling you. He's. . ." And that was it. Her voice had faded from how far Audrey had gone, and the rest of what she said was faded murmurs.

_Luke_, she thought, suddenly blown away. The name sounded so familiar. . .It reminded her of blond-haired boy with the exact same name.

**Hey, it's good to be back again. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for the past few months. Things have been crazy, but I spared enough time to finally complete a new chapter:) I hope you all liked it, and it's still a little interesting. And sorry if Percy was a little OOC.  
**

**And to answer one reviewers question; well, I published this story before the last book came out so I was gonna come up with a new way to end it in my own way. But now that it's finally out, and I've already read it I think I'll try and blend it in with the last book. It'll be tough, but I'll try not to disappoint:) Please review!**


	9. A Revealed Side to Audrey Corleone

**I do not own PJO. **

**Hope you like:)**

**here's chapter 9! And yes I am aware I messed up the last chapter #. **

"Annabeth," she called, trying to catch up to her, "Annabeth, wait up!" The girl stopped and looked back at her with a clear hint of curiosity in her eyes. Finally reaching her side, she said a friendly hi, and tried with all her might to remain swift. The two started walking together.

"Hey, Audrey," Annabeth greeted back, also with a tone of friendliness, and a touch of suspicion as well. Obviously, she was wondering inside her head what the heck this new girl-and his best friend's half-sister-was wanting from her. "Is Percy okay?" she asked hesitantly, probably thinking of what kinda general relations Audrey had that could've related back to her.

Audrey shook her head. "No. I just wanted to talk," she replied full of true honesty. It had been over two hours since the girl had said what she said to Percy. And since that time Audrey hadn't had much luck getting the name out of her head. It was so familiar, so fresh in her mind it was hard to turn it away onto other matters. Memories filled her thoughts, reminding her of old times so many years back. Sweet, wonderful flashbacks, even Audrey found hard to believe were still there stitched to her brain. And now here they were risen from the depth of her memory.

It could've just been pure coincidence or something due to this whole change going on about and around her, (having realized she's no longer a normal being) that was making her think these things. But, after remembering the constant memories that all of a sudden seemed to flow through her mind, it seemed like fate. There was surely something fishy about all this, she figured, or having some sort of involvement with the person she knew of so long ago.

_Luke, _the name popped up inside her head, having done this a million times already. Why was this still happening, she kept asking herself. Or even at all? It didn't feel at all like she was in control of that one thought that just seemed to burst out inside her head at any given moment. It was as if an new instinct instantly kicked in after hearing that one name for the first time-that, or she didn't really have any conscious of it at all, and it something else. . .

"Well?" The girl asked, waiting. They were still walking around the grounds of the camp-almost circling around in complete silence.

A spite of warm embarrassment struck Audrey hard. How could she be so oblivious?! "Right," she said awfully normal and like herself; acting surely was her specialty, "I was just wanting to know if we could be friends-you know? You seem pretty cool in your own way, and I was wondering if we could have a chance to get to know each other better." She turned to her earnestly. "What do you say?" Before giving the girl as much as a second to think about it, she mentioned, "I don't really have anyone else I can talk to at the moment. The only people I know and talk to here really are Percy and Chiron. . .It would be nice to have a conversation with a girl every once in a while."

At this-not giving it another second thought-Audrey caught a grin at the side of Annabeth's mouth. She said kindly, "Of course, Audrey. I know exactly how it felt when I first came here. I'd be happy to be your friend."

Hearing those precise words, Audrey smiled appreciatively, appearing happy and relieved to have become a good pal to Annabeth. But inside, although what her new friend was doing was truly sweet, Audrey found the whole process only as a key advantage point. Now that her path was clear, she was free to ask for the answers she most dearly wanted. "Hey, um, I know this may seem a little random-and weird-but just when I was leaving you and Percy not too long ago, was I mistaking or did I hear you sound a little-well sad after I left?" There was pure curiosity in her voice, helping her disguise her true purpose in the conversation.

"Well. . .um-yeah, that's true." She seemed to shy away at the end of her answer. Clearly this was a difficult (and emotional) subject for her to talk about. This didn't seem to faze Audrey much at all except for the fact that it was only slowing her down for further answers. She needed answers and she needed them now!

"Oh-I'm sorry if this is too much to talk about," she said in fully mistaken regret. "It's just. . .I heard a name, and was wondering if you might want to talk about it." She rambled on in perfect pitch. "That is-if you want to. If it's too personal I completely understand." Her 'friend' turned to her with eyes of complete uncertainty. Audrey could only read how great her disguise was progressing as a sign of trustworthiness began to show through Annabeth's face, as well as a desperation to tell someone of something truly atrocious and how she felt about it.

"Okay," she said in a voice that was almost over a side of relief. Sighing deeply, she continued, "well, I've been here at the camp since I was 7. Before I came here though I had runaway from my home. . ." She went on explaining to her her whole tragic life story. The girl poured out every bit of detail about her adventures and distant family-relations. It wasn't until she mentioned running into a brave girl named Thalia and a boy named Luke, that things, in Audrey's point of view, got interesting. In only a short amount of time had Annabeth told her everything from the time she left home to when she was guided here for safety reasons. Audrey would have surely fallen asleep had it not been for the name Annabeth had kept repeating over and over again, that seemed to fling a switch on her consciousness each time. "Luke was always there for me," she said under her breath, starting to sound like she was in a state of grief and sadness all over again. It was after that, when she told Audrey what had happened to him.

It took a while to explain it, and explain it well for _her_, but she understood it quite well in the end. There was a long pause after that.

"What did he look like?" she asked finally, remembering she had to know his full appearance. _If it's him,_ _I swear I'll die_, she thought painfully to herself. She didn't know why, but felt tremendously hurt and covered in agonizing bruises at the moment. And why she was feeling this way, was beyond her.

Annabeth swallowed."Tall, strong, blond shaggy hair. He had blue eyes, and a scar across his face." Her voice was hollow, and Audrey could tell she was awfully close to tears. She clearly had feelings for this Luke, and more than likely missed him terribly. Audrey could sense her pain, nevertheless still felt relentless to move on to other matters anyway. (in truth, she honestly could care less about how horrible Annabeth was feeling. Her pain and anguish was nothing to Audrey, and no matter how bizarre her 'friend's' life has been, she thought, she still felt she had the crappier life having been through thicker situations)

Reviewing Annabeth's description, Audrey was struck hard about the blond shaggy hair. But when remembering the scar, she had mentioned, all the suspect Audrey had built up to this point died. A scar-he had no scare, she remembered. Maybe in other places, but not his face, no. She was completely convinced during that time that the Luke they were talking about was not the same one Audrey had believed to have known. It wasn't until Annabeth's next saying that all that changed. "Not that he had had that scar all his life, "she mentioned slightly casually. "He had gone on a quest some time ago to retrieve a golden apple past a guarded dragon. Unfortunately, his quest was a failure and he came back to camp with a huge scar across his face."

"Oh my gosh," Audrey said at once. Her voice shuddered in fright, but it was just as well, her entire inspection was back on and running again. Only this time, the chance of this person being the same person they were talking about increased dramatically.

"No wonder you feel like crap," Audrey mentioned, just to reassure her 'friend' she was a compassionate person and cared about her feelings. "I don't know what I'd do if that had happened to me, it's so. . .intense. You're a brave girl." Giving it a moment, she then said aloud, "I wonder what would've happened if he hadn't decided to have gone to the dark side?" It wasn't intended to be a question, but just as well, her technique worked out perfectly.

"He'd be a great key to our success in the war," Annabeth said solemnly. "He'd be fighting in all the major fights, and win every single one of them. . .He was a great leader." Gosh, every time she thought this girl couldn't admire him anymore, she went off and rambled on even more! Could love be this blind?! _Well, I guess so, _she figured remembering Annabeth's emotional statement.

"It sounds like he would've made a great hero," Audrey said, just to keep the friendship atmosphere smooth. (she wouldn't have wanted her new 'friend' to think she was just befriending her to get answers now, would she?)

Letting a moment of silence take over for a brief moment, Annabeth must've realized she was saying too much over the topic because she asked, "What about you? Have you ever met anyone. . .Special?"

Before Audrey even got a chance to think about it, Percy-thank God-was spotted coming near them. "Oh lord," she said, out of exaggeration. She broke their trance of walking, and halted unexpectedly. Noticing she was not beside her anymore, Annabeth also stopped and turned around with a look of curiosity across her face. Before she could speak, Audrey beat her to it. "Sorry, Annabeth." Glancing back at her approaching half-brother, she frowned. "I can't be near him right now." And without another look, she whirled around and headed back to her cabin, which was off quite aways.

She took a deep breath. _That was close, _she thought, fully relieved to be out of that tight situation. The question was still a major shock for Audrey's understanding. After all that time they spent talking about Luke and herself, she didn't think her 'friend' was unselfish enough to think of anyone of else such as herself.

Guess she was wrong.

* * *

It was later that night, Audrey was growing better at finding her way around the camp, and figuring out what she was and wasn't allowed to do.(she had to anyway, having preferred to stay by herself most of the rest of the day) Percy had tagged along with Annabeth, so Audrey had no choice, but to keep away from them. She still held a grudge against her half-brother, and did her best not to say a word to him, even at dinner. He tried saying a few things to her at the time, such as how great the camp is and that she'll like it. He even asked her several questions about herself, that he never got feedback on. Finally, he just gave up, and Audrey was first to leave their table without a word said throughout the entire time.

Reaching her cabin, Audrey smiled ambiguously to herself. Her plan was working out perfectly. Percy thought because of that minor thing he did, she was mad at him and giving him the silent treatment. When really the only reason she had done it at all so far was because of Annabeth's sticky question. The other reasons were simply hormonal mood swings and all that good stuff. Not to mention, Annabeth now considered her a 'friend'-and Audrey's only one at that for the time being. And now the purpose of all these flexible lies, fell back into Annabeth's connections with the person she knew.

After all these years, she realized now, he had come back. Not entirely like before her in his true form, but he was there-in her life again. A huge embrace in her swollen heart enlightened her deeply. 3 years. It had been three years since she had last seen him. It was hard to believe it had only been that long when it both felt like only yesterday-and strangely-and entire decade ago. She could picture his face; his kind, outgoing expression facing her again with a pair of glowing blue eyes. _We were so young. _. .She thought. Surely, he had grown a lot over the years. And there was no doubt in her mind that he was this time taller than her. (the very idea of it rose her lips) _Oh God, such good times. . ._

Under the covers by nine, Poseidon's daughter was tired. After a whole day of exploring the camp, wrestling with a bully, and finding out a major factor that could change things even more in her life, (as if it was complex enough) her muscles ached, her eyes were droopy, and she herself was exhausted. Percy still wasn't in as far as she could tell, close to falling unconscious. And for all she cared, he could be dead in a ditch somewhere.

Not being but a minute under the covers, she was out.

And dreamed of Luke Castellan.

**Hey, here's another update. I know this one is a little sinister and strange. So yeah, you can say Audrey has a bit of a twisted mind, and is a little heartless when it comes to eveything else, but one person. . . Bet you can guess who that is, huh:) I'll try putting in a few more detailed memories of Audrey's relationship to Luke next chapter, and further explain what going to go on in this dream. . . Anyway, till next time and Please Review!!!**


	10. Why Do My Dreams Always Have to Be Weird

**I do not own PJO. **

**Hope you like:)**

**here's chapter 10! **

Audrey was already sound asleep when I walked in.

It was almost ten, and being too exhausted too do much of anything but crawl in my bed, I was courteous enough to avoid my sister at all cost. (and she should consider herself lucky when another part of me wanted desperately to make as much noise as I could until she woke up) But being the person I am, I let her off the hook-at least for now.

Stumbling over into my bed, my night clothes already on, it was only a matter of seconds before another one of my 'dreams' emerged.

It all started in a room I found somewhat familiar. Then when I spotted the rows of small desks behind me, I realized exactly what it was. _A classroom?_ I thought in utter disbelief. _Why am I here? _And not just any regular classroom I was used to either. Yeah, I had been through one of these rooms before, but that was a _long _time ago. The calf-high chairs, the little sitting area fitted with a carpet, even a whole bunch of little kid toys scrunched up together in a small toy chest. I was in a elementary classroom. And what grade exactly, I had no idea.

Then before I was about to ditch this place (having no clue why I was even put here) I was surprised with a sudden appearance of two demigods. I couldn't say they were friends, cause that would be a lie. And, 'liars' would only be half true (for as far I knew, of course) Staring-again invisible-at the front of the classroom, I saw the familiar faces of both my half-sister Audrey, and my once friend Luke.

The pair had inconsistently shocked the living daylights out of me. Luke? Audrey? The two just couldn't seem to go together, in my book. An yet, here they were. (and judging from the looks on their faces, this wasn't their first encounter) Engrossed upon the disturbing pair, I stood directly across from them at the other end of the classroom, eager to see what was about to go on.

"Luke?" Audrey asked, the sound of uncertainty lining her voice.

"Yes," he stared at her and smiled joyously, "It's me, Audrey."

For once (as far as I can remember) she countered his smile with a look of happiness so pure of joy I found it hard to believe it belonged to the same girl who held grudges and took on anyone who got in her way. To add to the shock-and suspicion-she jumped into his arms reaching her arms around him as if she hadn't seen him in years. And in this mystery, I was beginning to wonder just that. They embraced each other warmly for another moment of two (which watching this made me feel just a _little _uncomfortable) Then once that went by, they untangled themselves from each other, Audrey looking as if the light had shone on her. And Luke, actually looking really happy, staring back at her. She never left his gaze, holding a rich, jovial glint in his blue eyes.

"What-" from what I got out of her expression, she was wanting to ask a million questions. However, too excited over his appearance-apparently-she couldn't seem to form any words at all. "How-Where?"

"I'll explain soon," he said, his voice reminding me of the brilliant guy I used to hang out with so few years ago. "Just promise me something."

"Anything!" she promised the second after he mentioned it. They were holding hands now, like their was a certain connection between them. (I can only imagine how Annabeth would react to all of this)

"You know now the truth behind our-gifts, I'm sure. Right?"

"If you mean I know why I'm the way I am, because of my father-yes." An old tone of her normal attitude broke loose at mid-sentence about our father.

"Correct. From what I've heard you're father is Poseidon, one of the Big Three. . .And the war?"

"Ugh. . ."

"That's a surprise. With things going the way they are, I was sure Chiron would be telling you everything. And preparing you for battle."

Audrey stayed silent, letting her eyes do all the talking. I watched as her once delighted expression changed suddenly into something horrific. Fear poured over her face, and I got a feeling she knew something she wasn't supposed to. Or wanted to, I should say. Luke, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice it, but took it as meaning something other. "Don't worry, Audi," he assured her gently keeping that clean, trustworthy voice he was so skillfully good at portraying, "I wont let anything happen to you."

That was when her eyes narrowed. (I guess the nativity in her could only last so long) "Get to the point," she said sternly, this time. "What was it you wanted me to promise?" _Now this was the girl I was used to._

"Just remember," Luke mentioned, his voice also changing into something slightly more serious, "you haven't been taught this yet, and I don't want you to learn it the hard way like I had. Before you listen to a thing those creatures and demigods have been telling you back at that camp, just remember how terrible your life was before arriving there. How long did it take to find out who your dad was?"

She looked down, a look of sadness taken over. "Twenty-two years." she replied.

"And have you ever seen or met him, even after realizing this?"

She shook her head.

"And what did he do after your mother died?"

"Nothing." I noticed her body suddenly shaking frantically. A pair of clenched fists hung at her side, and a look of fury instantly shaped her expression.

Seeing this, he stepped closer to her, taking her hands once again, and looking at her as if she was the most important thing to him in the world. "Has he ever done _anything _for you Audrey, in the last twenty-two years that you've lived?"

I was immediately wishing he would stop his intimidation. Looking at her, I forgot how much the questions and truth was really actually _hurting _her. And how she found a way not to breakdown already was beyond me.

"Stop it, Luke," she said finally, and on a heavy note. It looked like she was wanting to say more, but Luke beat her.

"I'm sorry, Audi," he said apologetically. "I was just trying to make you realize how the gods really are. The camp has probably been telling you all kinds of stuff about how great it is, and wonderful the gods are. It's all a lie, Audi, and you-as well as every other demigod out there should know-the gods are all a bunch of selfish supreme beings." he said this with as much acid and ease as slicing an apple.

"Take my father for instance," he continued. "I've only met him once, and it was a day I'll never forget. . ." After a good minute later, that was all he seemed able to say, appearing too upset and furious to go on any further.

"Who is your father?" Audrey asked, a clear hollow in her tone of voice.

He sighed. "Hermes-the god messenger." Then realizing he was getting off track he said, "So that's mainly the reason why you shouldn't be finding the gods amazing or the least bit helpful-cause their not. And that's why I want you to join me. If you join my army and me, we have a likely shot of overcoming the gods of Olympus!" he grasped her hands firmer. "But, I wont make you, Audrey, if case your wondering. The only request I ask of you is if you will _think _about your other option. Join Kronos's army or the gods, the choice is yours." He looked at her meaningfully. "So will you?"

Without as much as a second thought, she nodded. "Yes-I will."

At that moment I just wanted to tear the hair out of my hair and shout, _What the heck are you doing? He's lost his mind, don't believe him! _But even as the hot fury rose within me-and I smashed my fists against the back wall-the room might as well had been as good as deserted excluding me.

Thinking that, the walls surrounding me were fading, and before I knew it, I was back in my bed, the sunlight shining through our front windows.

I looked across at Audrey, and she was still unconscious._ Could she still be_. . . Unable to come up with an answer, I decided to avoid it. Maybe some things were better off unsaid. That is, and most desperately, that none of what I just saw was really true.

Then again, knowing my life, it most likely was.

**Hey hope you liked. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, it gave a slight general idea of what Audrey and Luke's relationship is like. Yeah, I didn't put in any juicy memories, but this was more of Percy's POV I felt. Maybe next chapter idk I'm unpredictable! lol Oh and don't worry about Audrey's age and stuff. It'll all be explained later. Well hope you liked reading it as much as I liked creating it. And don't forget to review! Please:) **


	11. A Christmas Carol Experience

**I do not own PJO **

**here's chapter 11!**

"Thank-you," he said with as much sincerity as his expression. It still amazed her that this was the same boy she used to play with in fifth grade. He had the same glossy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and elegant smile. The only thing, really, that had changed was his size, the fact he was now more mature, and the conspicuous mark bestowed upon his face.

Tearing their silent gaze from each other, she turned away suddenly noticing their surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked curiously. Group tables? Toys? A chalkboard?

Glancing back at him, she caught his grin. "I just thought," he answered, "you might want to take a stroll down memory lane." He grinned.

Taking her hand, he stuck his other hand out to the childish room around them. "See anything familiar of this room?" He looked at her delightfully, while waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile, Audrey took a deeper look at the room they were in. At first glance, she just saw it as a simple third grade classroom. And then a sudden flash of a memory struck her mind. "This was our fourth grade class."

He nodded. "Precisely. The first year we spent together."

An immediate realization made Audrey realize she had known him since she was ten until she was thirteen in seventh grade. Three years they had known each other until that terrible day came. The memory still burned her with curiosity and eagerness to ask. But keeping herself aligned she held herself. Instead she took a look around the room and remembered everything about it so long ago. It was as if just a spark of remembrance was all she needed to get the endless amount of buried memories flowing.

Just when she was starting to enjoy the old memories they'd spent together so many years ago, he said, "How about this one?" And in just a second, the scenery of a children's classroom transformed into a wide-atmospheric court. The gym. "I'm sure you'll remember this," he said, and took her by the hand where a crowded gym class surrounded something eventful. When Audrey and Luke approached the middle of the class, Audrey gaped a full breath of air.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Am I seeing things? she thought horrifically to herself. There right before her eyes appeared a young girl of around ten or eleven with the same brown hair and darting green eyes the older version carried. Then, she put on a helmet of some kind and went into battle with another suited dueler. It amazed Audrey entirely of the scene taking place. She moved quick and swift around the gym holding a thin piece of metal she recognized as a foil.

Of course! The very memory reminded her exactly what occurred during this event, and-no matter the inconvenience-she couldn't wait to see for herself the results.

The younger Audrey surely was handy with a foil, and used the weapon as well as a tiger did its deviousness. Her opponent, as well, was very good and skillful at the sport. The fighter moved with just as much swiftness and craftiness as she did. One sword tried to fend off the other in the duel. If one sword wasn't trying to strike the opponent, then the other was trying to do vice versa. But neither at the time seemed able to. And coming from the crowd this was the most exciting battle they had ever seen. Even the coach himself looked impressed. Still, as minutes soared by the two continued to fight jotting down each and every inch of the gym. Any time they'd get too close to the crowd the crowd would slowly back away allowing them space. They wanted nothing to ruin this match.

Then, finally, Audrey's younger version got smart. This time instead of simply blocking the attack on the next blow coming from her opponent, she was able to knock the foil out of their hand and send it flailing several feet away. This was where her chance emerged, and the younger Audrey took it, striking her opponent in the targeted spot of their suit. The end had finally came.

A burst of applause erupted from the crowd, the coach enthusiastically included. Both fighters took their helmets off, and it was for the first time the two opponents ever really saw each other. Revealed, Audrey saw his true face, and a familiar one it was. His shaggy mop of blond hair, his friendly blue eyes, and the hint of charm, was all she needed to recognize the young boy as her faithful, young friend Luke. Catching her younger version's expression, she even now wanted to blush. The girl was dumbstruck by him either shocked or empty-headed from who it turned out to be. Audrey, of course, knew, but would never in a million years tell.

The boy came forward with a look of respect toward his opponent. "Good job," he said, handing his hand out to shake. "those were some excellent moves there."

"Likewise," the younger Audrey said, taking his hand.

At the same time, the older Audrey turned to the older Luke and asked urgently, "How can we see them?" She had almost forgotten to remember to ask. Perhaps this was all just a dream. . .

Not looking away from the scene, he replied, "This is _your _dream, Audi" he explained. "Anything can happen."

_Oh_, was all Audrey seemed able to think. That would make plenty of sense. She guessed, anyway.

"But, they can't see us?"

"If you don't want them too."

Strange, was all Audrey seemed able to conclude. And it wasn't the end either, as this one only one of their many past experiences. After this scene, Luke had taken-or was it showed?-her all the other good time they'd had together. One of them being a time Luke sat next to her one recess day on top of a wall, excluded from all the other kids. He talked to her, they made conversation, and then cracks at all the teachers. It was that day they were officially friends.

Another was several months after that when they had moved up a grade. With the joyous Santa Clause decorations and red and green theme color, Audrey knew exactly the time of year this was. They had just returned from a day of Christmas shopping with her family's maid Ms. Debbie. An Awful lady she was, her younger self was forced to spend the entire day doing the dreadful job with her. Luckily, Luke was allowed to come along, and what a relief it was. In the middle of the night, as the scene played out, after the maid had demanded her friend to go home on his own, and had already stalked off inside her home alone with the driver (who had carried off their bought gifts) Luke had instantly surprised her with a gift of his own. It was a bracelet to her discovery. A shiny, beaded piece of jewelry, he had said he made himself. And being that it was the last time they would see each other for a while, he had told her that night was the only night and chance he would have in giving her the gift before Christmas. School over for the time being, so he wouldn't get see her there or at any other time because of her busy schedule with endless travels and airline obstacles. She couldn't thank him enough.

Just countless amount of events zoomed through Audrey's eyes as the night soared by. Or so she thought. It was after all that that she felt the forgotten feeling of fun and happiness. She smiled the entire time, and had feelings that she was once again the person she once was when around Luke. She hadn't realized until this time that she was different around him. Before she met him she was alone, apart from others her age, and stayed to herself most of the time. When around him, however, that was all different. He made her laugh, she was outgoing, and they made a great team together.

Unfortunately, after they split, she was confounded back to the person she once was many years ago. And because of that, she had gotten to a point where she changed totally. Not only did her personality change, but her attitude as well. The person her half-brother and his friends saw that first day they met her was the same person she grew to be several months after Luke's absence.

"Weird," she said, at the end of what Luke said was their last memory, "it feels like I'm Mr. Scrooge in 'A Christmas Carol'."

He let out a laugh. "Yeah. It does kinda feel that way."

It was still awfully strange how they could communicate this way. She wanted to believe it was all just a deep dream she was having. But, as well, she was just as badly wanting it to be real. Although, the deeper she went into it, what would honestly be the difference? Unable to find an answer, however, she gave up.

"This is where we depart," Luke said finally, as she followed him down a dark path in Central Park. He wasn't looking at her, and in fact had his back to her. "We will meet each other soon, I promise," he added, speaking to her, but not directly. "In reality next time." There was something in his voice that didn't quite sound right.

What is the suppose to mean? she wondered from how in depth his voice sounded. She was about to ask him just that when a dizzy illusion came forth, and in mere seconds, her setting among the dark eerie park in the middle of the night, transferred into a simple black setting under her complete control.

She opened her eyes.

**Hey, and update finally I know. Hopefully you liked. Not much else to say, except that I have no idea when my next update will be. School has literally taken over my life and I have no free time. Today was okay though cause we had Friday off. Yayy!!!! And thanks to thoughs who are still reading the story, you're the best:) don't forget to review!**


	12. Making up and Moving on

Note to self: Never attempt trying to wake up your sibling unless you feel the need for a jaw-dropping smack in the face.

In case you're wondering why-and of course do!-let me explain. . . .

* * *

I was just placing a wet rag over my eye when the spastic sister of mine finally awoke. ('Spastic' sister, I know right; we're already family.) She had staggered somewhat strangely into the bathroom when she found me. The door was already open so it surprised the both of us when our eyes met. It made me wonder if she was just as bewildered by the ice bag on my face as I was by her oddly shapen body language.

She was slightly hunched over and troubled from her expression. At least for second it appeared that way; once she saw me she pulled herself together.

Squeezing past me in the small room, she leaned over the second sink and started to wash over her face. As for me, I was about to leave when her voice questioned, "So what happened to you?" It was clear the tension they'd once had between each other had now ceased-at least for now it had. This both astounded and worried me even more. What was her game?

I glimpsed back at the ice-pack I had gathered in my hand, remembering precisely what had gone on with my eye. But, whether it was worth it to tell her still puzzled me. Giving it a moment's thought later, I'd finally decided. "Nothing much." I kept my voice smooth. "Just something I get thanks for trying to wake somebody up from a bad dream." At that, I watched her reaction carefully to see how I should make of my most recent dream. And, to no surprise, it seemed I was correct.

She stopped what she was doing, holding the edge of the counter from the firm grip of her hands. She didn't move, didn't look at me, and quite frankly appeared again somewhat disturbed by something.

I knew better than to ask her what the problem was, remembering the several lasts occasions. She didn't want anyone to help her out during these times, and I wasn't going to try and change that. Accepting this swiftly, I turned away and walked off for breakfast.

* * *

Audrey remained speechless for another minute before restoring back to her normal self. After slowly removing her hands from the counter, she found the idea of trying to avoid the thought of understanding the meaning of Percy's last words...

Of course, that didn't ever work out.

_Shut-up! _She scolded herself. She told herself she wouldn't think anything of it until she was ready.

However, it wasn't that easy. Uhh!

She needed something to distract herself, she finally decided. Hurrying through the bathroom, she got herself dressed and ready before following Percy's steps in to the Big House. She wasn't cautious or arrogant this time when spotting him sitting alone over by the Poseidon table. Instead, she simply held her head up high and marched near him in the up most confident manner.

With her plate full of food, she slid on in across from him at the table. It was a risky and thoughtless move, but Audrey held no regret. Already starting on her meal, she waited patiently for the intended questions to be revealed.

It took longer than she expected, but he eventually asked what her sudden change in mood was all about.

She had already the perfect answer as a response. "Oh come on, Percy, we're family! I can't stay mad at you for long!" As she took a warm sip from the bottom of her cup, she was quick to leave a kind, yet mockery smile clinging to her lips.

And, if that wasn't enough to give her away her voice was. From the abnormal sweetness that she let slip through, and the obvious falseness of it all, she was curious to know if he would be able to catch on.

But, in the big scheme of things, Percy Jackson wasn't that bright of a demi-god. He immediately reacted to her false kindness and took it in as just a part of her voluptuous personality.

Inside she sighed, somewhat having hoped and expected more out of this brilliant so-called warrior.

After regaining peace amongst each other, Percy was the first to mention something as a start to their friendship. "So I take it you should know more of what's going on by now?" he asked. "With the war and all this." A gesture was made of the rising rows of armor and ammo set up outside their quarters, along with the eerie silence accompanying them.

She tensed. "That would be nice," she half-way lied, not removing her gaze from her food. The thought of this war disrupted not only her train of thoughts, but also a puzzling feeling inside.

"All I've gotten to know so far was of some guy you're girlfriend used to like who's know a traitor, and something about some _Titan _Lord or whatever?" She had no trouble portraying any actual facts she found confusing.

However, it was amusing to see the sudden strain in Percy's eyes. She had a feeling he would find that bit of information a discomfort.

He eventually pulled himself together, and put his fork down when saying, "So Annabeth told you about Luke." He sighed. And then, an instant splurge of realization struck his eyes. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

Audrey had to take another sip of her drink to swallow back the horny laugh that was close to divulging. The way he said it just proved how, obviously, head-over-heels he was over her, however it was just as hilarious!"Whatever you say," she agreed, holding back another outburst.

"Anyway," he sighed, eager to move on, "besides the Luke incident, the reality fact is Kronos, the Titan Lord, is the one who started it all."

He went into nearly an hour long factual story from the rise of Kronos's power to the most recent events of chaos he's caused.

And when he was done, Audrey didn't know whether to remain interested or be in a state of ultimate relief!

"That's..." she struggled to remark, "Interesting." The image of Luke swallowed up by the entity of that Titan was sour to some measures.

Despite that, however, she was taken by some surprise at how different, yet correspondent both sides seemed.

"I guess you can see it that way," Percy muttered, sounding somewhat bitter by her response. "But, whatever Annabeth told you, just remember this: The Luke you heard isn't the slightest bit like the same one there is now. If he's still alive, I mean, and if he is he will always be a traitor and one of the worst enemies our side can face."

"You talk like there's a sure chance." Audrey was expressionless while saying this, as well as her voice.

Percy avoided her puncturing gaze. "Yeah-well..."

"Percy," a sudden calm voice interrupted, scaring the hell out of the both of them, "my apologies if I'm interrupting anything, but from my perspective you two have been sitting here for an awfully long time."

Audrey turned in the direction of Chiron as the great centaur looked down upon the both of them. She could think of every swear word in the back of her head as he continued to annoy her with his presence. He just had to show up at this sudden place and time, she thought bitterly.

"I suggest to the both of you," he said wisely. She just thought about all the ways to knock him up side the head or piss him off as payment for getting in her way of her job and task.

"Audrey?"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened at the sight of Chiron watching her steadily. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"I asked how you would feel about some sword practices?" His voice revealed enthusiastic interests and, Audrey noticed from his expression, a sign of power and high demand for respect.

She held their gaze, thinking of nothing else but the urge for a challenge. "Sword challenges?" She asked solidly. "What is it? Just because Percy is a sword fighter that should make me one also?" Stress and complications was a one of Audrey's most personally admired hobbies. She could always remember the times when she committed this such chaos and turmoil on her 'parents'.

"Not at all," the creature's innocent tone answered. His eyebrows rattled. "I had just managed to look through a copy of your history files and found that you were an awful good swordsman back in your youthful time." He paused, then mentioned, "It said your were the state's champion for fencing and was actually offered an early tuition to a private school notably known for their skilled fencers."

_Way to bring up more old memories_, Audrey thought back bitterly while both gritting her teeth and trying to hold a stable expression.

She turned away, appearing obviously smug. "Well, sir, what you're saying is no doubt true." Her voice lightened as well as her side of once humor.

Taking a light breath, she returned back to his kind gaze and let slip a false smile. "Why not? I'll give in for a few practices. I haven't had a good round with a sword in years anyway."

"You?" Percy flat-out questioned, astonished. "Fencing?"

"You gotta a problem with that?" she asked without meeting his frantic gaze. Instead, she focused on the second bite of her now cold egg omelet.

He shook his head. "No, I-I just would've never guessed. . ." Something queer out of it made Audrey wonder.

"Well, Audrey," Chiron continued, "I suggest to you to practice with Percy when you reach the practice field. He's the camp's best other swordsman we've got and, I believe," he looked at the both of them," you two could learn a lot from each other." Another odd moment got Audrey thinking there was another meaning to that saying.

"Anyway," he said, "carry on, but don't comfort yourselves out here for too long. Remember the situation we're in. . ." He turned back once again in Audrey's direction. "And one last thing, Audrey: If it's no bother, I would like a chance to speak with you privately some time later in the day. If that's okay with you of course?"

"About what?" She was avoiding his stare.

"Just important matters that need to be handled, that's all," he concluded quite bluntly. "Now if you excuse me," he said to the both of them, "I have some matters of my own that need to be discussed with our very own envious camp director." He said his farewell and, balancing on a pair of four hearty legs, strolled out from under the Big House.

A number of things ran through Audrey after his sullen leave. One was what the heck was he wanting to talk with her 'privately' about. Two was why was she mysteriously curious as to what he and that lousy, arrogant god of theirs needing to talk about. And, last but not least, what was her final decision of this war going to be. . .

**Wow, I am so amazed I was finally able to finish this chapter:) It took forever, but I finally got it done and ready for you all. Gosh school has been a pain, and I have no clue when my next update will be so don't be surprised if another five or eight month fly by before my next chapter arrives. It a shame, I know, but I'm nearly almost ALWAYS busy and just can't spare enough time to sit down and write a full chapter in a few hours anymore. But anyways, I've finally gotten at least another chapter in this wonderful story of mine down, however it doesn't cover as much as I would've like. Still holds at least some interest though right??? You be the judge. Until next time**


	13. A Talk with Chiron The Centaur

**Update!**

Wearing her school skirt and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, Audrey cautiously stepped onto the lit porch. Old fashioned lamps hung off the the grand pillars and walls, lighting her path toward the quiet centaur. She had been told earlier that he was wanting to speak with her - and Percy was making sure she did. And being stupid, she obeyed.

"Um," She paused, "Chiron?" She had almost forgotten his name.

The creature had his back to her while he played a silent game of poker with his buddy Mr. Old-Awfully-Cheerful-D. None of them had even noticed her presence.

After hearing his name, both heads raised up to take notice of her. Mr. D looked agrivated and Chiron pleased.

The centaur smiled. "Audrey. I was wondering when you would show." He put his hand down and stood up. Audrey still couldn't get used to the large bold four legs that carried him. Fortunately, for her he never noticed.

"Excuse me Mr. D," he said to his poker buddy with nice manners, "I need to speak with our newest member, Aurdrey, privately for a moment."

Mr. D seemed steamed. "No matter," he said with a tone of stiffness, "We'll just say I won that hand and call it even." He then shrugged it off and reached for the booty. Chiron didn't seem to care.

"This way," he said to her leading her down the porch steps down to the edge of the forest. When they reached a walkway, he said, "Lets take a walk."

He always seemed calm and intelligent, Audrey thought when observing his qualities. He was extremely wise in a way she couldn't understand. And not only that, but awfully welcome.

"So how was your practice training with Percy?" He asked eventually with a friendly tone. "I take it he wasn't too hard on you, was he?" It was a joke.

She shook her head avoiding the insult. While inside she was screaming 'You think I suck at it!' she was saying quietly, "Actually no. If he was fighting his best, I would say we seemed pretty evenly matched." It was true. After taking turns attacking and defending each other, the two siblings seemed pretty worn out and satisfied. Audrey was delighted she still had a trick or two up her sleeve when fighting (even though it was a slight adgustment from using a thin stick to a thicker one). And Percy had appeared happy to face an opponent that gave him a challenge. (at least so she thought. . .)

"I predicted that would happen," he said. "After finding out you used to be excellent at fencing I had a hunch."

"So what is it you were wanting to talk to me about?" She asked, hoping to move on to anything but this topic.

"Oh right," he shook his head. "I'm forgetting, my apologizes." He exhaled, as they made a left turn toward the camp fire.

"What I've been wanting to talk to you about was," he said, "to ask you if you were needing anybody to talk to? You seemed pretty distraught the other day ago when you found out you were a half-blood."

"Well, who wouldn't?" She countered in her defense. She found it unbelievable that she was the only person to ever find this discovery _shocking_.

"That's true," he agreed. "But, I'm here if you want to talk to anybody. This can be a big impact on some people. Some can be in denial or get upset when they understand more about what it means to be a Demigod."

"Well, I wasn't any of that," she answered quite matter-of-factly. And then, her tone softened with realization. "But, I did in a way accept it - kinda. I mean, now it all makes sense. I can now understand why - I can do what I can do."

"What could you do?"

Joyfully, she told him all about her ability to breath under water and sometimes talk to an occasional horse. She had thought she was just nuts at that time, but not anymore. Even her talent for fencing and failing courses made sense now.

Eventually - she didn't know how - the subject of her adoptive parents came up. He asked her several questions about them and she explained in full detail all about them. Usually, when asked a question she simply answered in brief responses. Yet when around Chiron she explained fully. Not to mention, truthfully.

As much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't avoid the fact that she felt in a way open to Chiron. He wasn't one of those people who paid only a second or so of their time on a person while distracted by something else entirely. He actually seemed like whenever you spoke with him his complete and utter attention was on you no matter what. He gave her the time and attention she couldn't resist but crave. If there was one thing, she learned to yearn, it was attention. It explained all her devious exploits and dangerous actions.

"And what about your _real _parents?" The wise centaur later asked. They had made their third round around the camp.

Her real parents. "I either barely remember them or barely know them." Her tone, unintentionally, came up bitter.

"I can understand that," he agreed in a peaceful sort of tone. "Like can you explain to me what you _do _know about your real mother? Or what you so far think about your father?"

She took a deep breath. Exhaling, she said, "Well, my mother looked nothing like me except for my hair. It wasn't the same color, but was just as wavy. . .I guess she cared about me, but. . ." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter; she's dead." The truth hurt and for some reason that was what she was wanting.

"I wouldn't say that," he argued. "If she cared for you than that means she loved you. That doesn't mean just nothing."

She shrugged. To her, it didn't make any difference. The woman was dead before she got a chance to really know her. She was a stranger.

When nothing else was said, Chiron asked, "And your father?"

She gazed constructively on the black forest to her side. "What about him?"

"Well, what are you feelings so far for him? Are you mad at him? Sad, upset, happy, confused?"

"How about all of the above."

"That seems fair."

"He never visited, nor confronted me my whole life. I had just figured he didn't care." What's new? She thought sadly to herself. Her whole entire life was based on people who took her for an object and not a person. No one, she felt, truly cared about her. . .Loved her. But, even that wasn't suited for someone such as Chiron to hear.

"You're not the only one to think that," Chiron comforted. "Many demigods, including Percy, felt that way about their god parents. I'm sorry about your mother, if I haven't said so to you yet. It's upsetting when I hear demigods such as yourself living without the knowledge of their god parent and an already deseased parent." There actually seemed to be some pity for her background. She didn't know how to take it.

"Don't," she found herself saying, "say sorry. You don't need to."

Chiron didn't seem offended. "Alright," he agreed.

She sighed. This was so deep. She had never been this intense with anyone in her life except for Luke. In fact, she felt Luke was the only special person who was kind to always listen to her. Chiron was now starting to make her think different.

"I had better let you head off to bed now," she heard Chiron saying now. She hadn't realized until then that she was yawning. It amazed her how tired she really was when she realized it.

"Yeah," she agreed lousily. "I guess I'd better."

That night she dreamed about Luke again.


End file.
